The invention relates to a fuse.
Different embodiments of cap fuses with indicators are known from the prior art. Furthermore, fuses are known that are equipped with spring elements and/or resistor elements integrated on account of power dissipation in order to improve the trip behaviour in the vicinity of the tripping current as a result of inherent heating. These fuses however do not provide a thermal fuse that is independent of current.
In order to overcome thermal problems, different circuits were proposed in the past that have a short-circuit fuse with a thermal cutoff as separate components or independent functional units generally connected in series.
Such devices are complex in terms of design and require a large amount of space. In addition, it is difficult with these arrangements to create a cost-effective display capability that simultaneously provides information for both tripping mechanisms.
The object of the invention is to provide a fuse that, in an inventive manner, avoids one or more disadvantages of the solutions known from the prior art.
Benefits are achieved in accordance with the innovations herein by the features of the presently disclosed implementations. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are also specified in various sub-features herein.